Zexion
Current Events Zexion has met up with most of the other Nobodies, all of whom have somehow managed to survive. From a freak meeting with a number of them in the World that Never Was, to finding Demyx in Traverse Town to a run-in with Lexaeus and Saix in Halloweentown, he has traveled all over the worlds and found them. Zexion has established a base in the basement of Radiant Garden's castle, where he has converted a set of inaccessible rooms into a home and laboratory which he can use to further his research into how to reobtain his heart. Professor Hojo is currently aiding him in this research, for better or for worse. Zexion, along with a number of other former Organization members, has discovered research on Xion from Vexen's notes, and has, along with Vexen himself, recreated her that same way she was created the first time, hopefully so that they can progress further in studying how to obtain their hearts. Zexion has also found a stray Heartless which is currently following him around, much like all the other Nobodies. Shoutbox Events Zexion has been involved from the very beginning, from the earliest of the Truth or Dare games to the Reaper's Game and the current experiments by DiZ and Vexen. He is currently in a threesome relationship with Demyx and Marluxia, although neither of them are around frequently. Relations *Demyx: One of his two "boyfriends", along with Marluxia; Zexion cares for him as much as a Nobody can, and worries about how he doesn't seem able to control himself enough to keep from prodding at people who are easily irritated by him, such as Saix. *Marluxia: One of his two "boyfriends", along with Demyx; as with Demyx, Zexion cares for him as much as a Nobody can, and has pretty much come to grips with the fact that Marluxia can't stay with one person, or even two, faithfully. This does not, however, stop him from being jealous...particularly when Yazoo comes on the scene. *Ienzo: Zexion has mostly gotten over the fact that his Somebody is hanging around the Shoutbox; it helps that a number of other Organization members' Somebodies (Lea, Myde, Braig, Even, Isa) are also around. He is still very protective of his younger self, however. *Naminé: Whatever differences they might have had at one point have mostly been resolved; at this point, Zexion does not have any particular thoughts towards her one way or another, though he does appreciate how she looks after Ienzo. *DiZ: The new "reincarnation" of Ienzo's Master Ansem, he scares Zexion more than any other person ever could; mostly because he still feels incredibly guilty for what he did to him back when they first became Nobodies, and for how he betrayed him before that. *Even: Zexion was not pleased upon discovering that Vexen's Somebody still remained alive. Unlike when he was Ienzo, Zexion will no longer tolerate Even's high-handedness, and finds it even more irritating that Even does not even seem to regard him as any more of a person than a Dusk. *Braig: As far as Zexion is concerned, he is as annoying as ever. Fortunately, he is rarely around. *Saix: Zexion doesn't like him any more than he ever did...especially since he's been threatening Demyx. *Lea: A very forceful little kid who tries to defend Saix...who hardly needs defending, so far as Zexion is concerned. Zexion does not like him much. *Luxord: Thankfully (according to Zexion) hardly ever around any more. *Rue: Quiet. Zexion has little to do with him, other than the occasional conversation. *Vexen: Irritating, high-strung scientist at its worst. If he had a heart, Zexion would loathe him; as it is, he can only try to avoid his company - and experiments - as much as possible. Roleplayer Information Other Characters Played Myde and Reno. Biography Zexion is an exchange student in Sweden from the United States of America, and hence has an extremely awkward timezone for the year. She loves cats, skittles, Zemyx, MarZex, and mindless organizing. The latter like has earned her the position of Organizer on the site, which means she deals with all the little nitpicky organizational things - such as creating the layout for the character pages! Member Since May 26th, 2010.